I'll See You Soon
by Agathad20
Summary: "It felt like it was only yesterday that she had met them all" A view at Phoebe's thought as all of them sit together for coffee before parting ways.


_I'll see you soon. _

**Hello. I loved the F.R.I.E.N.D.S ending and wanted to write this in Phoebe's pov cause she is my favourite. Also, this is something I've wanted to tell my friends but I couldn't speak up so I thought this was a better idea. Hope you all like it. :) I do not own anything. **

**This is also my first fanfiction here so hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"No one could ever know me

No one could ever see me

Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me

Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with

Someone I'll always laugh with

Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah! "

She couldn't believe this was happening. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that their Journey of so many years would come to a stop. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen now that they were going to part ways, as she sat there sipping her coffee with everyone probably for the last time. She wished the voice inside her head, that kept reminding her of how things were changing, would quiet down for once. Every time she looked at one of their faces she couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time she will ever see them. Or if things would be the same if they all put in a little more effort to stay in touch. She was sure it would break heart to watch things around her change. Of course, she had her heart broken before sometimes it hurt so bad that she thought she would never mend and look at things the same way. But she got better with time and she was living the life she Always wanted to; among good friends, among her second family. She somehow couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she'd be staying so far away from these people. It will take a long long time to get used to.

All the memories of them in the coffee shop and Monica's apartment came back to her mind. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Rachel ran away from her wedding. A yesterday that was so far away in the past. She thought about her life before this was a mess; a mess she never thought she would make though alive. Life was rough then and there were many Days when she would look at people laughing or holding hands with their family and friends and wonder what she has done to deserve this, to have no one to call her own. And she often ended up questioning her existence and crying herself to sleep.

A life like this was a life she always wished for and it wouldn't have been possible without the Idiots sitting around her. Everywhere in her life, they had supported and wished her well. They made her who she is today by accepting her as one of their Own for which she will always be in debt with them. Where would she be without them? However silly it might seem, she was afraid of what the future holds for her. Afraid of how she would live through each day without them behind her back to push her forward or to catch her when she falls. Who was going to be there for her after they are gone when she needed someone's shoulder to cry one or someone to listen to her. She was scared to ask herself if they would still be around; scared to hope for it to all be the same.

The minute chances of them meeting again scares her. And the thought of going through each day alone makes her want to crawl into a dark corner. The empty Spaces left in her heart will be waiting for them to come back to her because even when all the journeys end they will go on. Forever and always. Joey's laugh brings her back to reality and she smiles looking at each one of them believing for the first time that this was not going to be their last meeting and whatever it comes to they will see each other again at least once if not often and she would give anything to that to happen. She was not going to leave in tears because now she knows that this is not a goodbye but a see-you-soon because one day or the other they will see each other again.

" I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you

'Cause you're there for me too" - I'll be there for you (The Rembrandts)

* * *

**Bye-bye :) I'll see you all soon :P**


End file.
